convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of Steel
The Brotherhood of Steel is a quasi-religious paramilitary organization stemming from the [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki Fallout] universe. Despite ideological differences between multiple geographic chapters, the Brotherhood of Steel generally believes in the collection and preservation of technology. They have heavily supported the Coalition in their efforts against the Arch Demon Akibahara. Description The Brotherhood of Steel, founded by Roger Maxson in 2077, headquartered their original base of operations in Lost Hills, California. Many records of the Brotherhood of Steel after the Great War are often construed by zealous fanatics of the organization. An example of this is their war against the Vipers over Lost Hills, with much of the actual history not accurate. Solid historical records of the organization, however, began to surface around 2161. It was around this time that the Brotherhood of Steel first encountered Super Mutants, led by their leader the Master. With help of the Vault Dweller, the Brotherhood of Steel destroyed the Master and established themselves as a dominant force on the western coast of the United States. In 2186, the year the Master was destroyed, the New California Republic was conceived and began it's expansion across California. The two factions held a shaky alliance against the Enclave, remnants of the United States Military bent on purifying the Wasteland through genocide. By 2242, the Brotherhood of Steel was but a fraction of their power from years before. With the destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig, the Brotherhood of Steel was allowed a brief moment to regain themselves, only to be spearheaded a few years later by the New California Republic over conflicts of land and technology. Exhausted from war, the Brotherhood of Steel made shocking strives against the NCR, almost coming out in total victory. However, due to the sheer numbers of the NCR, the West Coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel went into hiding around 2274. During the war against the NCR, many efforts by the Brotherhood of Steel were made to expand outwards. Having acquired the schematics for Vertibirds from the Enclave Oil Rig, the Brotherhood of Steel was able to easily expand eastward. Due to this migration, two chapters were established- the Midwestern and the Eastern. Whilst not much is known exactly about the Midwestern chapter, the Eastern chapter stationed itself in the remains of the Pentagon, nicknamed the Citadel. Headed by Elder Lyons, the Easter chapter would eventually distant itself away from it's western counterparts, seeking to help citizens of the Wasteland than just to solely preserve technology. Role Pre-Convergence In the context of the Convergence Series Universe, the Brotherhood of Steel went through massive leaps and bounds compared to their original canon. In the East, Arthur Maxson, a descendant of Roger Maxson himself, seized title of Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel at the mere age of sixteen. Mirroring his Arthurian namesake, Arthur Maxson made great strives in the Boston area, acquiring highly-advanced technologies from the seizure of "the Institute", a Pre-War research facility untouched by atomic flame and bloodshed. But for Arthur, his sights were not set on merely establishing greatness for the Brotherhood of Steel. Sending agents westward, Arthur resumed contact with the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, speaking of a "great unification". Word eventually trickled westward, to the surviving chapters of the West, beaten and broken, their doctrines and traditions on the verge of extinction. With nothing to lose and desperation running rampant, the Great Talks of Lost Valley convened, all chapters of the known Brotherhood of Steel electing their Elders to democratically confer on what must be done. With the Lyons name perished and Arthur Maxson showing a strong belief to traditional Brotherhood doctrines, even quoting the famed Codex, the Great Talks of Lost Valley confirmed a reunification of the Brotherhood of Steel, underneath the principles of what the Brotherhood originally stood for as well as the altruistic belief of helping the Wasteland as much as the organization can. Some critics of the Brotherhood, externally and internally, cite Arthur for virtually "rigging" the election in his favor, supplying less well-off chapters with bounties of technology from the Institute. With the New California Republic dealing primarily with the remnants of Caesar's Legion after the fall of Caesar due to medical issues, Arthur Maxson conferred an uneasy mutual agreement between the republic and the brotherhood. By offering to rebuild and supply the destroyed goldmines of the republic as well as supply their citizens with advanced agricultural technologies, the NCR would aid in reconstructing a Pre-War transcontinental railroad. By only ten years later, through extensive use of Vertibirds and rapid deployment of Institute technology, the railways of the East and West were reconnected uneasily, a unified Brotherhood of Steel barely holding political ties with the NCR. A "Cold War" scenario is beginning to dawn between the two powerhouses of the Wasteland, rapid development put into weapon manufacturing and the Brotherhood of Steel looking into ways to deal with the massive population of the famed New California Republic. The organization was formed sometime before the events of The Ultimate Game. It is unknown if the incarnation of the Brotherhood of Steel as depicted from the Fallout Alpha world in the Murder Series was formed before The Ties That Bind. Regardless, it is known that sometime between Monokuma Rising and The Ultimate Game, this Brotherhood of Steel had gained the means to travel across the multiverse and had allied themselves with the Coalition, as well as the United Nations. This multiverse technology spawned out of the "Cold War" scenario with the New California Republic, Pre-War theories of quantum sciences coming to life out of the depths of the Institute. The Ultimate Game They are mentioned several times by The Lone Wanderer, referred in the Fallout Alpha world as "Riley Peterson." The forces of the organization are also shown in the event, fighting alongside the Coalition when Arya Stark and her forces would storm the Coalition HQ, initially led by a Paladin Jackson, who was later revealed to be working alongside the Arch Demon. The Grand Hotel Though the organization itself does not make a solid appearance in the event, it is mentioned in the epilogue of Riley, who had mistakenly led the media to believe that Riley had been dead. The Lightbringer Chronicles - The More Things Change The Brotherhood makes a consistent appearance throughout the stories, helping Lucifer Anghelscu in his misadventures against the Shareholders. Civil War The Brotherhood of Steel is one of the many organizations represented at the Multiverse Summit in order to assess the current state of the multiverse, though while every other organization had two representatives, Paladin Danse was the sole representative of the Brotherhood. In the end of the event, Paladin Danse gives a helping hand to Kyoko Kirigiri, the newly promoted leader of the Coalition, in rebuilding and transporting the wounded back to their home worlds. Notable Members * Paladin Danse * Riley Peterson * Sarah Cheng Trivia * This organization was first referenced in ''The Ultimate Game'' and has appeared in a number of events later, most notably side-stories like The Lightbringer Chronicles. Category:Organizations Category:The Ultimate Game Category:The Grand Hotel Category:The Lightbringer Chronicles Category:Civil War Category:Right Hand of the Magic God